The present disclosure relates generally to a portable dwelling, particularly to a portable dwelling for a homeless person, and more particularly to a portable dwelling that can be used to establish a community for homeless people.
Homeless people are not defined by their gender, race, national origin, or location on earth, they are just like everyone else, they are everywhere, but they do not have a home. We have all seen them on city streets and even in small towns. People who have lost not just their homes, but their entire way of life. We see them shuffling along with their shopping carts and plastic bags, looking for a cool place to sit down in summer and for a warm place to sleep in winter. We can't see a way to give them all homes, especially as their numbers keep growing. And so we look away. We walk past them, a little afraid to make eye contact in case they ask us for something.
On any given night in the United States, it is reported that 750,000 people are homeless. And during the course of a year, as many as 3 million people are reported to experience homelessness at some point. Some of the homeless look for permanent housing and the services that will enable them to live somewhere other than on the streets, while other homeless just care about getting through one day to the next.
While existing programs and shelters for the homeless provide some degree of comfort and relief, there remains a need for a program that can continue to grow and evolve as the needs of our world's homeless change, that can provide a way to help the homeless today, that can provide some relief to our neediest citizens, and that can provide respite for our world's homeless people until a better solution comes along. It's the least we can do.